Fury of Fire
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: Victoria still can't get to Bella. The Werewolves and Vampires are doing a good job at protecting her. But what will Bella do when Victoria takes a hostage? R&R! SECOND FANFIC! Story on hiatus! I like the idea so I may re-write the story!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Characters in this! NOPE! None at all! Stephenie Meyer owns them all! Yeah I know I'm jealous! But what can I do!? I WISH I owned them! We all do!

Chapter One: Preface

"Hello, is anyone there?" I cried desperately. "Please, please someone say something!"

I heard a moan to my left so I turned to see if I could see in this bleak darkness. "Hello? Who is that?" Before I could even let out a gasp I was being held by my neck.

"Why little Bella! I am quite happy you are here! I thought that my plan would work, that you would want to get him back. But I am still pleasantly surprised that you did come here tonight." _Please, please just let her kill me quickly. I will do anything just let it be quick and painless._ My thoughts screamed as I saw a vicious smile unfold on her flawless lips. _What have I done do deserve punishment like this?_ I thought to myself as my soon-to-be-killer slowly started to tighten her grip on my delicate neck. _Oh, God make my death quick! Just let me die soon! Or at least let me get one last look at Edward. _My heart sank when I thought of Edward. Suddenly I remembered some of the happy moments that my love and I had shared over the last year and a half.

"'_Isabella.' He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran though my body at his casual touch. 'Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me.' He looked down, ashamed again. 'The thought of you, still, white, cold . . . to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in you eyes when you see though my pretenses . . . it would be unendurable.' He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. 'You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever.'" _**(Twilight, page 273. Chapter 13: Confessions)**

Then the Flashback changed to when we were at the prom. I was sitting in Edward's lap looking at him lovingly. _"'Bella.' His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. 'I will stay with you --- isn't that enough?' I smiled under his fingertips. 'Enough for now.' He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl. I touched his face. 'Look,' I said. 'I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?' 'Yes, it is enough.' He answered, smiling. 'Enough for forever.'" _** (Twilight, page 498. Epilogue: An Occasion)**

I couldn't take seeing Edward's face in my head anymore. When I started bursting into tears the huntress looked at me confused before she punched me in the face, hard. Then my world went black.

**I know! The preface sucks and I used a lot of Twilight in here! And it's a little long for a preface! But I think I am going to update again today! So PLEASE don't judge me on this! Sorry! And yes I AM working on updating my story **_**Blood Soaked Roses**_** Please don't be mad at me because I am busy! I just want to get started with this story! Believe me I will Update ASAP! I just hope I am not Already D2U! (dead to you) ugh! Love you all lots!**

**Carly Rae**


	2. Perfect Life

**This chapter is going to be a lot of Fluff! The Action/Adventure as not come yet! Hence why I put this as under Romance too! YAY! Sorry I like fluff! Fluff is good! It's just so.. FLUFFY! He.. I had a Margarita (non virgin MWUHAHA) now I am quite Hyper! I AM TYPING LIKE 8800000 WORDS PER MINUTE!! HEHEHEHEHEHOHAHOHOHOHA! HO HO SANTA CLAUSE! And now I am serious! (He he Santa) Yes my crazy smallish brain is going crazy! Thank you for your concern Strubert! (He is my imaginary friend! Just like Fredrick! I know they are like the COOLEST NAMES EVER!)**

Chapter One: Perfect Life

Entire story is in BPOV

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Bella, I love to watch you sleep, but you have been asleep for 15 hours. It is time for you to wake up my angel." When he finished speaking I ducked my head back under my sheets and tried to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't, you are going to wake up now! Or am I going to need to wake you up my way?" Edward chuckled darkly.

"Nnnoooo" I mumbled into my pillow, which was now in my face. Edward suddenly pulled me into him and started to kiss the back of my neck vigorously. **(My dream! Yeah I am in love with Edward. Hence why my screen name is "edwardluver925" ironic right?)** "EDWARD!" I shrieked. His cold lips on my neck had done their job in waking me up immediately.

"Well," He said, obviously proud of himself. "I didn't know it was going to work that well. I should do that more often."

"No you should not! I almost had a heart attack!" I whispered, breathless.

"Admit it, you liked it! Didn't you, sweet little Bella?" Edward said with mischief written all over his glorious face.

"Ok Edward, I liked it! Happy now?" I asked. I was quite grumpy from being woken up from my wonderful dream in which Orlando Bloom had just started to press his full lips to mine. But I would never tell Edward about that or he would hunt down Orlando and tear his gorgeous (but not Edward gorgeous) face to shreds.

"Not quite my Bella." Edward said softly as he raised my head up to his and kissed me full on the lips. My hands automatically went around his neck and his went around my face. It felt odd, Edward lying almost on top of me. Odd in a very good way, not a bad way. Edward then moved his head back and looked deep in my eyes. His eyes were full of love, affection, lust, and hunger. (Not the bad hunger) Knowing that we couldn't take that any further he got up and said "I will be waiting downstairs love. I think that we should go to my house for a little bit. Is that ok?"

"Yes! I will see your family _any_ time Edward!" I said as I pulled the sheets off of me and got out of bed.

"Great!" He said giving me my favorite gorgeous smile that always took my breath away.

I slowly got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I looked through my dresser and finally found the outfit I was looking for. Some faded jeans with a white cami over them. Then I put a too short orange Hollister short sleeve shirt over the cami completing the outfit. **(That is what I am wearing today and it is totally cute! I went for a walk and got 3 guys (I only passed 3 guys) to take a second look! YEAH!) **I walked as slow down the stairs as I could, so I would not trip. But being me, I did trip and I feel into the strong arms of Edward.

"You look gorgeous my love." Edward complamented, causing me to blush scarlet.

"Thanks" I mumbled, trying to hide my embarrassment. We then made our way toward Edward's silver Volvo. Edward opened my door for me then ran to his door at vampire speed. We made it to his house in under 10 minutes **(I have no clue how long it takes to get to his house.) **and got greeted by his family.

"BBEELLLLAA!! EHMAGAWD HI!" Squeeled Alice while she hugged me and jumped up and down at vampire speed.

"Alice! Can't berethe!" I managed to croak out.

"Oh, sorry." She said letting go of me.

"Good morning Bella!" Carlisle said. Suddenly I felt very large arms circle my waist and bring me into a backwards bear hug.

"Hello Emmett!" I laughed.

"Hey little sis!!" Emmett responded enthusiastically.

"Hello Bella!" Jasper called from the steps of the Cullen's very large house.

"Hi Jasper!" I responded not at all hurt that Jasper did not come and emprace me like the rest of the family.

"Bella! How good it is to see you!" Esme said as she pulled me into a warm (or should I say cold) hug.

"We are going to go upstairs!" Called Edward to his family has he grabbed my hand and led me into the house and up the stairs. Once we were in his room Edward turned on a Debussy CD and dragged me to the couch. Once on the couch he put me in his lap and started to nuzzle my neck.

"Edward! That tickles!" I giggled. But saying that only made him laugh againced my skin, which made me giggle even more.

"Edward, Bella can you please come downstairs." We suddenly heard Carlisle call. With one kiss on my neck Edward pulled me off the couch and started to carry me down the stairs despite my complaints.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked curiously. Then he started growling and stepped in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked frightened. "Edward? What is it?"

"Bella we have some bad news, and it's about Victoria." Carlisle said with a trace of fear in his voice.

**CLIFFY! What is going to happen! Review and tell me if you like the story please! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Carly Rae**


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note!!**

**Ok, this is the second time that I have posted this story! Last time I got a count of.. wait for it! It's a big number! Ok I got ZERO reviews! Yeah it sucked! So I need at least 4 to keep this going.. I haven't even gotten to the action yet! COME ON! PEOPLE!!!!!! I LOVE YOU DON'T YOU LOVE ME! If you don't I will feel kind of sad inside! **

**Carly Rae**

**P.S Be nice to me..**


	4. VOTE! DO IT NOW! RIGHT NOW!

**Ok people, I have a problem. I'm not going to delete my story Blood Soaked Roses! But I am thinking about deleting Fury of Fire. So I would like you all to vote. There are but three options.**

**I will delete Fury of Fire and start and new story that someone gave me the idea to do. And I have a feeling that this story will be much better.**

**I can just keep going with Fury of Fire and NOT start with the new story**

**I will not delete Fury of Fire and I will start on the new story, but that will mean less updates for ALL of the stories. I haven't been updating lately and I know you are all like "well what the hell why not! You don't update anyway!" But this week was pretty much hell because my sister's best friend is getting married TODAY and my family and I had to plan everything. So sorry about that!! Also on the Fourth of July I was forced to do a four mile run... yeah it was hell!**

**PLEASE VOTE! I appreciate all input! YAY!**


	5. This is the most important thing ever!

**Ok peoples, I have decided to quit this story. Not only do I not remember where I had wanted this story to go when I started it, but I don't really like the idea. It's too unoriginal. So I want you all to look out for my new story called "What Are We?" I will put in a summary right here. If any of you would like to be my beta for the new story than please review for this chapter and tell me. Thank you!**

**What Are We?:** Bella and Edward are dating in 1918 when both of them are attacked and changed into vampires. Will their relationship last? Or will differences that were unknown to them before their change tear them apart? Who is this stranger who seems unnaturally interested in Bella? What is Bella's power?


End file.
